


1,2,3

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some reference to BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: A series of vignettes charting the course of Marcus' growing relationship with Oliver.
Relationships: Marcus Flint & Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1,2,3

The first time Marcus Flint woke up in bed with Oliver Wood, he swore it had been a drunken mistake. 

The second time it happened, Marcus had frowned down at the disheveled form that lay beneath him and realised, with a dejected sigh, that he couldn’t brush it off so easily. After all he hadn’t had _that_ much firewhiskey.

The third time it happened, Marcus resigned himself to the fact that he was now in one of those _relationship_ things that he sought to avoid. Oh how he had avoided them, taking home a different wizard every Friday night. Never caring enough to take their name, never mind their number, often kicking them out without so much as a goodbye, never mind breakfast. 

And now here was Oliver Wood, of all people, tucking heartily into a breakfast of pancakes and bacon made by Marcus’s own fair hand. Merlin, what was he thinking?

***

The first time Oliver had made to hug him, Marcus had pulled away abruptly; Oliver had blushed a deep shade of crimson that caused Marcus to feel a sharp stab of guilt.

The second time it happened he allowed Oliver to pull him in for a few moments, breathing in the heady scent of grass, old parchment, and earthy cologne that was uniquely Oliver.

The third time it happened, he accepted the embrace willingly, breathing in deeply the same intoxicating scent that he remembered so well from their last encounter, allowing himself to feel. 

And that was something Marcus had all too often avoided in the past, not caring enough to allow the walls he had so carefully constructed to come tumbling down.

***

The first time Oliver had made the bed, Marcus had given him a look that Oliver could not decipher, the pair of wizards staring at each other in silence for a moment.

The second time it happened, Marcus grunted and told him he didn’t have to do it. Oliver simply shrugged in reply and tucked the last corner in.

The third time it happened, Marcus handed him the throw cushions, somehow normalizing the domesticity they had fallen into.

And that shocked Marcus to his very core, when he realised just how deeply he was in this _relationship_ thing now.

***

The first time Oliver had turned on the radio in the kitchen, Marcus had frowned at Oliver and asked him to turn it to anything other than those muggle tunes that were suddenly so popular now the war was over.

The second time it happened, Marcus had commented that Oliver’s taste in music was weird, allowing him to play just one song before grunting that he would rather listen to something more classical.

The third time that it happened, Marcus hadn’t said anything as Oliver gave him a side long grin before grabbing his hand and pulling him into what apparently constituted, for Oliver at least, a dance of some sort.

And now here he was laughing heartily as they stumbled about the kitchen trying not to bump the table, or worse, fall over their own two left feet.

***

The first time Oliver came back from Quidditch, angry about the way his coach was treating him, Marcus had felt a stab of _something_ inside, his guts twisting with the unknown emotion, but had said nothing.

The second time it happened, Marcus had frowned and clenched his fists, anger welling up inside him.

The third time it happened, Marcus didn’t wait for Oliver to explain what had transpired, he was out the door, leaving Oliver gaping like a fish wondering what Marcus was going to do, never mind say.

And now here was Oliver an hour later tenderly bandaging the bloody wounds on Marcus’ fists, admonishing him silently but blushing that now familiar shade of crimson that seemed to Marcus to make his freckles blend into one, moved by the level of protectiveness Marcus seemed to feel over him.

***

The first time Marcus heard Oliver singing in the shower, he lay there for a moment before throwing a trainer at the bathroom door, the bang enough to cause Oliver to stop singing and finish his shower before making a quick exit.

The second time it happened, he had to admit to himself that actually Oliver had a good voice, but it wasn’t necessarily something he needed to hear while nursing a hangover. Picking up the trainer, he was just about to throw it at the door when the door opened and Oliver came out wearing nothing but a towel, causing Marcus to drop the trainer abruptly.

The third time it happened, he smiled, rolled over and went back to sleep, soothed by the dulcet tones emitting from the tiny bathroom.

And now, here he was wondering which muggle tune Oliver would sing today, as he lay in the bed waiting for Oliver to return sans towel.

***

The first time Marcus cried at a movie, Oliver sat there shocked, not knowing what to say or do.

The second time it happened, Oliver had pulled him in for a hug, brushing his raven locks soothingly.

The third time it happened, Oliver seemed to be prepared for it, tissues in hand, pulling Marcus into his body in a tight embrace, whispering words of comfort.

And now here was Oliver waiting with the blanket Marcus’s mother had made for him, box of tissues on the coffee table, and hot chocolate in a mug ready to make him feel better before the movie had even begun.

***

The first time they found themselves in a Quidditch shop together, Oliver had been amazed at how Marcus seemed to have little regard for the cost of things as he ordered the very broom Oliver had been drooling over for the last thirty minutes.

The second time it happened, Oliver had tried to avoid even so much as looking at an item but Marcus grinned and ordered him a whole new set of kit.

The third time it happened Oliver’s jaw had dropped as Marcus ordered one of every item in the shop for him. He opened his mouth to protest; it was too much, but Marcus simply shrugged and stated that he was allowed to treat the one he cared about if he wanted to.

And Oliver had been amazed at the off-hand way at which Marcus had admitted his feelings.

***

The first time Marcus had kissed him, Oliver had pulled back at the roughness of the action, glaring at him for a moment before kissing him back with equal vigor.

The second time it happened, Oliver had been waiting for the bruising kiss, forcing his tongue into Marcus’s mouth, vying for dominance.

The third time it happened, Oliver had actually got in there first, his lips crashing down on Marcus’s in a way that had his head spinning.

And now here they were a mix of tongues and teeth, grazing, biting and sucking on lips before letting the passion subside to a more tender embrace as they each poured all their emotions into the one action.

***

The first time Marcus had dominated Oliver, he had been expecting it, allowing the raven haired wizard to take the lead.

The second time it happened, he had not only been expecting it, but had actually begged for it, in such a way that Marcus’s arousal was increased all the more.

The third time it happened, not only did he beg, but he spurred Marcus on, asking for things even Marcus had not contemplated.

And now here Marcus was tying Oliver up as he all but drooled over his lover, amazed at how submissive Oliver was willing to be, but as he touched his cheek tenderly he reassured him that if at any time he needed to stop, he would do so. 

***

  
The first time Marcus had said ‘I love you’, Oliver had paused, holding his breath, unsure of how to react.

The second time it happened, Oliver had turned to Marcus, kissing him deeply before returning the sentiment.

The third time it happened, Oliver smiled, replied “I know, you soft git”, before pulling him in for a kiss, returning the sentiment, his smile lighting up Oliver’s face in a way that caused Marcus to just _know._

And now here was Marcus, stepping inside the goblin jewelers, determined to pick out the perfect engagement ring.


End file.
